Light up my World
by Snowdoll18
Summary: Ruka Nogi has no friends and the people he thought to be his best friends turned their backs on him and betrayed him. Now he is all alone and is starting to hate the world when a new person comes into his life. Can this person be the light that can light up Ruka's darkening world or will it all come crashing back down on him again. Follow Ruka through his struggles to fix his life.
1. Chapter 1

My Light

_**I do not own any of the characters portrayed here. Also I have my some of my own original characters that I made up in here. Is rated M for later lemons in later chapters and for the language I hope you enjoy the story here. Will also try to update this and my other story Can you really change Fate a Naruto fan fiction once a day. Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Also you pernounce Hyoyi Inoichi (Hi-o-yi In-o-itchi) Here nick name Hyoi (Hi-o) Yes I changed her name because Natsume's little sister name was Aoi so :P**_

...**_..._**

_**Ruka Nogi has no friends and the people he thought to be his best friends turned their backs on him and betrayed him. Now he is all alone and is starting to hate the world when a new person comes into his life. Can this person be the light that can light up Ruka's darkening world?**_

Chapter One

It was 10:30 Ruka Nogi was outside in his secret hiding spot in the western forest of Alice Academy. It was a small creek and on the opposite side of where he was it had trees there and a little white flower that only bloomed at night. The gentle spring breeze made him cold in nothing but his pajamas but he could cope with it. Ruka pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it. He developed the habit when his friend well ex best friend went into a coma a month early from lack of oxygen from trying to kill the principle.

After the first three days of Natsume in a coma people started blaming him. They were saying "Why didn't help him?" and "You should have ignored his request and helped him if he really was your friend." Ruka started smoking because of his nerves. Even his friends turned on him. Mikan never did say anything about him but she started to act differently around him. After that he snapped he couldn't take the pressure and he blocked everybody out.

He started smoking and fighting more. He could say in the last month he fought over twenty times mostly with middle school kids and sometimes elementary even though he was eleven he sure didn't feel like it. Even though Natsume woke up a week ago he hasn't even came and talked to him yet. He still couldn't leave the hospital. Once the good news got out that Natsume had woke up everybody was happy and went back to being the same. But Ruka couldn't he was just too broke and hurt to. He thought that they were his friends but they turned on him and talked about him. Even Natsume didn't want to see him. He asked for all of his friends except him.

Rain started to fall on Ruka as he was deeply embedded into his thoughts. Ruka sighed. Even though he knew he was going to catch a cold he just stood there. Ruka let his tears flow just to be washed out by the rain. He hasn't cried once since everybody betrayed him and it really took a toll on him. Ruka collapsed onto his knees and started sobbing.

"Why why! What did I do to make everybody hate me so much?" Ruka gripped his now soaked sholder length sunshine colored hair and cried. He sobbed and his and chocked out the words over and over again. He hated them he hated everybody for leaving him so alone and broken.

"Are you ok?" Ruka turned around in surprise to see somebody standing there. It was a girl with jet black long curly hair that stopped around her thighs; she also had really long bangs so you couldn't see her eyes. She had on turquoise pajama shirt and white pajama pants that stopped a little past her knees. She had on white slippers and had a purple umbrella over her head to keep her from getting wet by the rain.

"Yea so you don't have to be concerned with me." Ruka stated sounding a little ruder than he intended.

"Why are you crying if you're ok?" The girl had walked a little closer to him. How could she tell he was crying and he never saw her before so why was she here in his little own secrete heaven.

"I'm not crying its just rain so can you leave." Ruka tried to stop his voice from cracking because he knew it was a lie.

"Yes you are because I heard you crying that why I came over here and I also cry alone in the rain to make myself believe I'm not." The girl came and sat next to Ruka. She moved the umbrella to where it was over both of them.

"What do you have to cry in the rain for?" Ruka couldn't deny that he had been crying since she had solid evidence. But he wanted to know what she had to cry for.

"I get picked on a lot for my appearance and because I'm a little shy and don't have many friends." The girl fidgeted a little like she was uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"What's wrong with your appearance?" When he looked at her he saw nothing wrong but you know what they say don't judge a book by its cover

"My eyes and eyelashes" The girl plainly stated this peeked Ruka's interest he wanted to know what was wrong with them.

"I'll tell you my problems if you tell me yours and your name." Ruka was surprised at the sentence he was about to share his life story with some stranger."I think that's good and my name is Hyoyi Inoichi." Hyoyi moved her bangs out of her eyes to show grey eyes and thick long beautiful eyelashes that seemed to go on forever. To Ruka he didn't see anything wrong he though she was pretty.

"I don't see what's wrong and why do you hide them to me I think there really pretty." Hyoyi looked at the blonde with surprise she couldn't believe that he didn't say they were weird. But then she took a look at his appearance he had sunshine blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked handsome to her. A pink blush came across Hyoyi's face

"First off let me say that I have my mother's eyes. I went to regular schools until I found out that there were a place for people with alices so I decided to come here. people made fun of me for them calling me werido and saying that because my family's rich they bought me these eyes. The also bullied me alot because I sorta stood out. Then I grew my bangs out and tried to hide them but then they started to call me emo. I decided to hide myself from everybody and move and so I ended it up here. Now what are your name and your problems? I promise I won't judge."

"My names Ruka Nogi and my problems are…" Ruka began telling her about from since the first day Mikan came to the Academy it was a really long story so about time he was done the rain had stopped already.

Aoikino put the umbrella up and sat there silently. "Hey do you care if I call you Hyio?" Ruka asked he licked her name but he was just to lazy to say her full name.

"Umm.. Sure." Hyio sat there blushing. "Ruka when we go to school tommore will you still be my friend because most people don't." This made Ruka mad if anybody wouldn't leave her alone it woulde be him because he already felt that pain.

"I sure will but if only if you..." Ruka reached over and brushed her bang out of her face "If you show your face." Hyio didn't know what to think but when he touched her face she blushed a deep shade of red. "O-ok I think I c-can do that." Hyio got up and offered a hand to Ruka he complied as she helped him up.

"If you don't mind me asking whats your alice?" Ruka had asked without thinking.

"Um.. I have the rarest alice there is. The Everything Alice. With my alice I have all the other alices that exsist so the Academy loved the fact that I was coming here. I also have type 2 little power but it's limitless and since I have all the other alice's it kind of makes up for it."

Ruka stood in shock she didn't look like the type to have such a powerful and rare Alice. Ruka had heard that only 3 people in the whole world possed this alice. 2 were missing. And the third person stood infront of him now.

"Wow! You have a cool Alice! I have the animal pheromone alice. And the Inventor alice inserted into me." Hyio smiled at him she was happy she found somebody that wasn't judgemental and who was actually pretty nice under the hard exteror.

"I think It's about time to go to sleep so i'll go back first I hope to see you tommor." Hyio picked her umbrella and gave him one last looked and waved goodbye before she walked into the darkness.

Ruka Yawned tired of everything but not as tired as he ws before talking to Hyio. Here he not even knowing her but he felt happy that he met somebody like him. Ruka walked back to his dorm he needed to change out of his wet clothes and take a hot shower to pervent himself from getting a cold. For some reason for the first time in weeks he was happy to be going to school.

...

**At School the Next Door**

Ruka was sitting on the elementray school's staires smoking a cigarette. He heard the murmures of people walking by him but he didn't care.

"Hey Natsume your back!" Ruka went rigid at the sound of that name. He looked up to see Ruka about 30 ft from him. Natsume was surronded by his old friends and many other people. Ruka balled his hands up. He flicked the stub of his old cigarette and put another in his mouth and lit it. He took a long puff while looking down at his feet trying to keep himself from crying.

Hyio walked through the gates to see a group a people balled around one person. She looked closer at the person and saw that it was Ruka's old bestfriend Natsume. He had described him to her so it was pretty easy to tell. Hyio walked around the group towards the elementrary school. She saw Ruka on the steps. She was happy to se him so she was about to call out to him before she saw that he had a cigarette in his mouth and had his fists cleneched tight. She also her people mumbling about him.

"There goes Ruka smoking a cigarette he is just a delquient who doesn't deserve to be here after what he did to Natsume." She felt sad for Ruka he didn't do anything to deserve this.

"Ruka!" Ruka looked up to see Hyio coming towards him.

"Hyio?" Ruka was surprised that she wanted to talk to him after hearing the rumors and things about him. Hyio sat next to Ruka and pulled the cigarette from his mouth threw it on the ground and smashed it.

"Whatcha do that for?" Ruka was surprised at how she did this he looked at her and saw she didn't have her bangs in her eyes and he saw a serious look on her face. He also saw hurt embedded into her storm cloud colored eyes.

"Don't smoke to keep away pain it will just cause you more." Hyio felt the stares of several other people. She looked up to see Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and other people starring at them.

"Let's go. Its almost time for class." Ruka grabbed her hand and lead her away from the staring crowd into the building. The went up the staries to there first class. sensei's class. There wasn't anybody in there yet. Ruka got his books from his old seat next to Natsume and pulled Hyio along to two seats next to the window.

"We can sit here together. And you can be my new partner." Ruka sat down and patted the seat next to him. He just wanted to be as far away from his old friends as possible. Hyio sat down next to Ruka and put her books in her new desk. She turned to see Ruka get out of his chair and go to the back wall taking out a white little rabbit. and he came to see back down.

"Awww! What's his name!" Hyio was excited to see that he owned a cute little bunny.

"His name's Lucky because he is the only one that brings me good luck." Hyio looked at how peacefull Ruka looked while holding the bunny he also had a real smile not a forced one.

"Hey I got a surprise!" Hyio reached into her bookbag and brought out a black rabbit with white spots. Ruka was shocked that she also had a bunny.

"I carry her around when I'm usually scared she comforts me. And now that I see that you have one I thinks it's not half bad to bring her everyday." Hyio smiled a smile that made Ruka blush. He hardly knew her but it felt like they've know each other all their lives.

"What's here name?" Ruka looked at the bunny It had spots big medium and small over it body it also have them over it's ears and one around it's eye.

"I named her spots!" Hyio giggled. It was an obvious name because of all the spot's on it. Hyio's giggles were contagious because Ruka laughed something that he hasn't did in a while. But his laugh quickly ended as he heard sounds of other student coming into the room. Hyio turned to front of the room with her bunny still in hand stroking it.

Student's were starring at the pair of kids in the far off corner Hyio was terribly uncomfortable being starred at.

"Ok children sit down!" Narumi sensei came in the room strolling over to his desk in his what Ruka thought terrible outfit.

"Ok children as you know we have a new student today. Her name is Hyoyi Inoichi. Hyoyi come down and tell us a little about yourself."

Hyio got up nervously and walked to the front of the room. She could feel everybody starring. Hyio looked up around the room until she saw Ruka he nodded his head telling her to go on and not to worry..

"My names Hyoyi Inoichi I'm eleven years old. My Alice is the Everything Alice. Whispers rippled throughout the room when they heard this.

"Hyoyi will you tell everybody what that means and tell how many people have it." Hyio looked at Narumi sensei can continued.

"The Everything Alice means that I have every Alice there is on Earth. Only three people in the world have it I being one of them." Hyio shifted as people gawked at her and asked her to show them.

"Hey quiet down! Hyio you can take you seat." Hyio bowed her head as she walked back to her seat where it was safe

"Ok class since it's the begining of the new season you guys can talk amongst yourselves and decide who you want to be your partner." Immeditely the class got loud yelling out the names of who they wanted to be their partner. Ruka looked over to where Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, and Yuu were they were talking about things getting Natsume caught up on work and having fun.

"Umm.. Ruka would y-you like to be m-my partner." Ruka's head snapped to Hyio she could have chosen anybody because everybody seemed to admire her Alice they just didn't want to come over there because she was sitting by him.

"Yea but why me?" Hyio looked at Ruka like he committed a crime.

"Because you were the first person I met him and I seem to have more in common with you then anybody duhh." Hyio smiled at Ruka while petting spots on the head. Ruka felt his face get hot and he turned a red.

"Are you ok Ruka do you have a fever?" Hyio leaned closer and put a hand on his forehead.

"No! Don't worry about it." Ruka turned his head to where he was looking out the window trying to hide his blush from Hyio. Why was he blushing over a girl he didn't even know it made him seem so weak!

"Ok then." Hyio started to hum her favorite song Forever we can make it.

"Ok then student's Let's see who you choose as your partner." clapped his hands together to emphasize his excitness

"I'm going to select the girls first. Ok Hotaru who have you choose?" Hotaru stood up.

" I have chosen Yuu." Hotaru sat back down.

"Mikan your up next." Narumi sat back in his chair wating on Mikan's answer.

"I have Natsume." Mikan started back talking and laughing with Natsume Yuu and Hotaru.

"Next up is your turn Hyoyi do you have a partner ready." Hyio already knew her answer Ruka flinched a little when Narumi said her name.

"Yes, and my partner's Ruka." Hyoi went back to talking to Ruka while everybody starred at her. She really didnt care Ruka was her friend so she was going to talk to him.

"Heh Great choice make sure you keep an eye on him for me." Ruka gave a glare so intense that if it were a knife it could slice through metal like butter.

"Ok next!" went on the rest of the class getting everybody's partner's down. When the bell rang Ruka grabbed Aoi's hand and walked out the door. Aoi stumbled into a girl with pigtails.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hyoi looked to see that it was Mikan. Ruka told her that had really liked Mikan before but she was one of the ones who treated him like crap. Mikan looked at Ruka like she wanted to say something.

"It's ok." Ruka pulled Hyoi out of the situation as fast as he could before anyone of them could talk to him.

"Are you ok Ruka?" Ruka met Hyoi's gaze and gave her a nod even though he knew it was a lie.

"Ok now what's our next class?" Hyoi was excited to know what he next class was.

"It's P.E" Ruka walked Hyoi to their next class. Hyoi was amazed at how big their gym was.

"Were going to be outside today. Your locker is in the locker room and it should already have gym clothes in it. I'm about to go change. into mines." Ruka scanned Hyoi's face to make sure she didn't look confused.

"Ok." Hyoi walked into the locker room.

Ruka made sure Hyoi was in the locker room before he walked away. He walked into the locker room to hear other peoples whispers. Oh how he hated them to whisper.

Ruka grabbed his bym clothes and went into a bathroom stall. He changed into his clothes and walked out. He put his regular clothes into the locker and walked out. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into somebody.

"Dammit watch you where you going!" Ruka looked up to see Natsume. _Shit the worst person to run into. _Ruka had to get out of there fast.

"Hmph you really have changed like everybody else said I expected more from you Ruka." Natsume walked into the restroom leaving Ruka there in utter shock.

Ruka had to get out. Since it was free day as soon as you were dressed you could stay in the gym or go in the field. Ruka choose field because it was the less-populaited area. Ruka ran to he reach the end of the Field and he looked up to see Bueatiful pink petals falling like as if there wasn't a care in the world.

_So peaceful_

**Hope you liked the first chapter it's really my second time writing a story so please I want constructive critism not no bullshit saying how much you don't like it and how I should delete it. Because it you don't like it stop reading it and start another damn book! _" **

**Well anyway Enjoy this chapter and the next to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the chapter because I know I'm going to Hehe :) Spoiler: Ruka and Aoi goes on a Date! Hehe or what Ruka calls it a friendly outing -.-" modist bastard . . But anyway Enjoy I'm out of school for the summer weee! so Enjoy it i'm updating everyday now :D!**

* * *

_Ruka grabbed his gym clothes and went into a bathroom stall. He changed into his clothes and walked out. He put his regular clothes into the locker and walked out. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into somebody._

_"Dammit watch where you going!" Ruka looked up to see Natsume. Shit the worst person to run into. Ruka had to get out of there fast._

_"Hmph you really have changed like everybody else said I expected more from you Ruka." Natsume walked into the restroom leaving Ruka there in utter shock._

_Ruka had to get out. Since it was free day as soon as you were dressed you could stay in the gym or go in the field. Ruka choose field because it was the less-populaited area. Ruka ran to he reach the end of the Field and he looked up to see Bueatiful pink petals falling like as if there wasn't a care in the world._

_So peaceful_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Ruka looked up to see a giant Sakura Tree (cherryblossom). He climbed the trees branches. He found the perfect spot hidden from the outside world by little branches and petals. He sat there taking in his enviroment the peaceful surroundings almost took the pain away almost_. _He was still hurt how could he judge him when it was all his and the others fault he had changed. If they would have never blamed him he would have still been his happy cheerful self right next to him. Ruka couldn't hold it any longer. Tears spilled from his eyes but he stayed silent. His whole world was crumbling.

"Are you ok?" Ruka's head snapped to see who the intruder was. It was Hyoi. She had a concearned look on her face.

"Hmm nothing much it's just that my Ex-bestfriend the one I thought I could trust abovr everybody hates me figures since everybody else does to probally even you after you heard those rumors right?". Ruka said bitterly he looked at Hyoi she had tears streaming down her face.

"No everybody else hates you? I don't you are my only real friend that I had in a while. I don't care what everybody else says I really don't. Like the girls in the locker room asked me why i'm your friend I said it's because your just like me. And i'm not pittying you if that's what your thinking it's just that nobody deserves to be treated that way it makes me sad." Ruka mental slapped himself for behaving like a jackass. He knew Hyoi was the only one who was nice to him but his heart wouldn't just trust anybody after the way he was burned. His chest tighten and he had a strange feeling in his stomach like butterflies and before he could stop himself he reached up and wiped the tears from Hyoi's face.

Hyoi was surprised when she saw him doing this. But she let him when he took his hand away she let out a small sigh. How she wish she could make his problems go away.

"Come on let's get down before we get yelled at." Ruka jumped off the tree. He turned around holding his hands up on the air.

"Jump I'll catch you" Hyoi was scared she was so stupid how could she climb the tree without knowing a way to get down. She jumped out the tree. Ruka did as he promised and caught her bridal style. To him she wasn't that heavy at all.

"Thanks." She blushed because of the way he was carying her. He put her down gently.

"I-I'm about to g-go get some equipment for us to p-play with." She turned around and ran. to the equipment room she had to get out of there before he saw the blush on her face.

With Hyoi gone he turned around and sat on the ground. The butterfly feeling just got worst when he saw her blush while he was carrying her. _Maybe I'm just sick or it's her perfume well no can't be she doesn't wear it she has only her natural smell of roses and spring it'self. I really do like that smell wait! Not even going there._ Ruka turned his head towards Hyoi was getting the equipment the butterfly feeling came back.

"No I can't like her yet." He had only known her for a day well not even a full day. But something about her made him happy he just couldn't put his hand on it yet.

"I'm back!" Hyoi came back with a football, two hula hoops, and two jump ropes.

"I'm not hula hooping or jump roping but i'll play football." Ruka pointed to each item as he said something about it.

"Yes you are and if you don't do it willingly i'll force you to do it!" Hyoi ran over to Ruka and put the hula hoop over his head and ran around in circles with the hula hoop.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked with a annoyed look on his face. They were getting stares from some of the students. "I'm..." Hyoi then tripped and fell to the ground before she could reply.

"Oww! That hurt!" Ruka laughed and laughed and laughed some more. Until he hit the ground. Aoi pouted holding her knee.

"You're such a damn cluts!" Ruka pointed out while still laughing. _I haven't laughed like this in a while. Hy_oi pouted even more.

"You ass!" Hyoi whined and pouted and got up to walk away but a firm grip on her wrist kept her from going anywhere.

"I'm sorry ok I'll hula hoop just cause you were trying to cheer me up." Ruka whiped away a tear and picked up the hula hoop and started to twirl and spin it around his hips. Hyoi smiled and picked up her hula hoop and joined him. Ruka noticed how Hyoi would look up every now and then at the sky like she wanted to look at it but didn't have the time. Ruka dropped his hula hoop and went over to Hyoi and swipped her hula hoop so it would fall. "Hey wh-"

"Sit." Hyoi looked at Ruka confused. " I won't bite just sit down you'll see what I'm about to do. Hyoi complied and sat down on her knees with he legs under her like she usually did when she sat on the ground. Ruka sat down on the ground infrount oh her and laid his head in her lap.

"What are you doing? Hyoi blushed a red that even a tomato would even be jealous of.

"Nothing I'm just tired and I wanted to look at the clouds." Hyoi looked into Ruka's sky blue eyes and got lost in them. They had so much emotion. She snatched her attention away from his eyes trying not to make it seem so obvious that she was looking at them. She then turned her attention towards the sky. It was perfectly blue with white clouds that looked like cotton candy. She also saw pink petals from the Cherryblossom tree they were under.

Hyoi's scent was all around them the smell of roses and spring made him relax. He didn't even care that people were starring and were talking about them. He breathed her scent in heavily and his eye lids were getting heavy and heavier.

"If you want to take a nap that's ok we have about 30 more minutes in here." Ruka looked up into to see one of Hyoi's smiles that he had grown to like. _Wait did I just say I like her smile?_

"Thanks." Ruka let his heavy eye lids close and fall asleep in his lap. _I wish that I could stay like this forever._

Hyoi looked down at Ruka. The steady rise and fall of his chest had let her know that he was asleep.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping." Hyoi giggled. She looked at his sunshine colored hair. It had grown alot in the past month and he hadn't even bothered to cut it. She ran her hand through his hair causing him to stir in his sleep.

"Hn." Ruka still sleep grabbed Hyoi's hand from his hair and turned on his side and held her hand. Hyoi blushed.

"Ruka what ar-" Hyoi was inturrupted

"Don't... leave...me." Hyoi looked at Ruka with sad eyes.

"I won't Ruka I won't" Hyoi looked up at the sky and smiled. It was sunny and not to hot and not to cold but perfect. **_((Hyoi also posses the weather alice so the good weather is also a part of her mood. Her mood is happy so you can see where that comes from. :P))_**

"Time to go!" The teacher yelled. Hyoi shook Ruka gently he opened his blue eyes and rubbed them.

"It's time to go Ruka." Hyoi said softly. Ruka relized that he was holding Hyoi's hand. He blushed a light pink and let go of her hand.

"Um... Ok let's go" Ruka began walking towards the building with Hyoi right behind him.

"Did you get a good sleep." Hyoi giggled. And Ruka turned away and blushed.

"Yes I did and you go get change cluts." Hyoi laughed as she walked into the locker room. And Ruka walked into the boys lockers room.

* * *

Ruka and Hyoi was on their way to the lunch room every period after P.E went ok and after lunch they had their special class. Hyoi had been classified in the same class as him because she was really good with her pheromone alices. Ruka showed the lunch lady his card with his star rank he was a three. and Hyoi was a special.

"Do you want to eat outside?" Ruka asked he never did like the lunch room the only reason he ate there was because of his friends.

"Yea!" Hyoi was happy to eat outside since she liked nature alot. "Ok." Hyoi walked behind Ruka outside. They sat on a bench and enjoyed there lunches. Ruka noticed how when she pulled her hair behind her ears he saw a alice prevention ear ring.

"You have alice prevention ear rings?" He knew it was a dumb question because he just saw it.

"Yea I have two the one witht he dragon carving and the one with the stone. It's mainly because I can't control all of my alices yet." She turned and showed him the other one.

"Oh I have two. I have the dragon carving one. And a tiny hoop that's made to stop my pheromone alice.", Hyoi looked at him and smiled.

"Hehehe! You can't control your animal alice! I bet animals love you." Hyoi smirked.

"Oh and you can't control any of yours so Bleh!" Ruka stuck his tongue out at Hyoi. She pulled down the bottom of he eye and stuck her tongue out at him. Ruka laughed at the facial expression she made. Hyoi laughed along with him. _It's really fun to have somebody to laugh with again_ Hyoi thought.

"Ok come on let's go throw away out lunch and let's go to class." Ruka stuck out his hand to help Hyoi up.

"Ok!" She gladly took it and they went back towards the lunch room.

* * *

"Ok class today we are going to talk about what theme I came up for the _Spring Festival_. "I hope it's something good." One of the students said.

"Oh it is." Mr. Narumi pulled out a hat.

"This hat has a peices of paper in it. On those sheets are things. You and your partner are going to be that thing. And you guys are going to have to come up with a play."

"Ugh!" Half of the class groaned because they didn't want to make up plays.

"Ok Hyoyi your first since you new." Hyoi got up from her desk and picked a peice of paper out. It said Angel and Demon.

"Read what you got Hyoyi." Mr. Narumi smirked he already knew what she got and was happy.

"I got Angel and Demon." The class started chattering.

"Ok that's enough class Hyoyi I want you to go with Ruka and decide what your going to do." Hyio nodded and went back to her seat.

"So Ruka when are we going to decide what skit we're going to do." Hyio looked at Ruka.

"Umm.. Maybe we can go into town and decide plus we have to get out costumes." Ruka turned a slight pink.

"Ohh you mean like a date?" Hyoi laughed. And Ruka was lost for words.

"No! It's more like a friendly outing! And who would want to go out with you cluts!" Ruka stuck his tongue out at Hyoi.

"Hmph right back at you! I don't wanna go with a Animal trainer!" Ruka glared at Hyoi and she glared right back at him.

"Yea whatever just be ready by 4:00 Or your not going!" Ruka said.

"Sure you just be on time." Hyoi smiled.

_I just hope I won't embarress myself infront of her_

* * *

_**After School at 4:00**_

Ruka was standing infront of the school waiting on Hyio.

"She better hurry up or we're going to miss the 4:10 bus to town." Ruka looked down at his watch.

"I'm here!" Ruka turned towards Hyio.

"Your la..." Ruka was lost for words. She had on a lolita style outfit. She had on platform heels they were a sea foam green and white she had on white stockings that went to here knee. She had on a sea form dress that was fitted at the top sleevless and came out at the bottom the dress stopped at least 4 in above her knee. She had on a white sweater to keep out the spring breeze. She also had a big white bow in her hair that had sea foam green lace on it.

"What do you think!" Hyio turned in a circle causing her dress so sway with her.

"Y-you... i-it looks g-good on y-you." Ruka mentally punched himself hard because he had stutterd like an idiot.

"Hehe You look good too!" He had on a white T-shirt it had a black dinosaur on it and it hade big bold black letters that said _Rawrr _it was a v cut he had a black undershirt under it though. He had on black jeans with three silver chains on his right side. And he had on white levis with black shoestrings. He also had a black jacket on.

"Thanks crap we gotta go if we wanna catch the 4:10 bus!" Ruka grabbed Hyio's hand and ran towards where the bus was loading other students. He and Hyio was just on time. The got on the bus and sat in the front. It seemed that they caught other people attention because Hyio and Ruka heard them whispering.

"Are they a couple?"

"Oh they look cute together!"

"Wow she's the only person that can get close to Ruka!"

"I can't wait to tell the others."

Ruka and Hyio blushed because they were being called a couple. _Well I wouldn't mind be a couple with Ruka... Wait what am I saying! _Hyio knew that Ruka wasn't ready for love yet and she wasn't about to ruin their relationship over something so stupid.

"You ok?" Ruka looked Hyio with concerned eyes.

"Yeah." Hyio gave Ruka a reassuring smile. He nodded.

When they reached town Hyio starred at it in amazement it was so activie so bright and fun looking. _She looks so cute like that wait! She isn't cute well.. maybe just a litte._

"Having fun?" Hyio turned to Ruka who was smirking.

"I sure am now come on lets go!" Hyio grabbed Ruka's arm and led them towards what the director said was where clothes and things of that nature was sold. Hyio was looking in windows gapping at some of the things. Hyio stopped dead in her tracks causing Ruka to bump into her.

"Hey whats wrong?" Ruka followed Hyio's gaze to see a dress it was all white. It had a corset style top. The bottom was short and it flared out at the bottom in the shape of bowl. The store was called _Lolita's Place. _Figured since she does lover Lolita type things.

"Oh this is perfect! I have shoes and jewelry to match already! You wait right here." Hyio ran into the shop to buy the dress. Ruka leaned against the wall waitingfor her to come out. He looked around the market. _This place holds alot of memories._

"This was the only on made like this I'm so lucky!" Hyio had the dress in a white bag so just in case something would happend it wouldn't stain.

"Ok now since im the "demon" we have to go to _Apocalypse. _It's a emo/gothic store." Ruka grabbed Hyio's hand led them towards the store. He told her to wait outside and he went in. She looked at the store and shivered this looked like a place demons would shop. It was eerie the building was the only dark around the whole town it was black brick. It had a sign that said _Apocalypse _in red the sign also had what looked like blood spatters on it. _Ruka please hurry I want to go home. _

He found some black shorts that stopped a little above his knee and found some red socks that stopped at his shin. he found a red and black sweater and he got a black t-shirt to go under it. He also bought black nail polish and black eye liner. He paid for it and he left.

"What did you get?" Hyio was asking anxiously.

"You'll see next week now come on we have to come up with an idea for a skit." Ruka started to walk back towards the bus stop.

"Mkay!" Hyio smiled at Ruka. He smiled back at he and they continued to walk about ideas they had.

* * *

_**The next day**_

The entire day Hyio and Ruka focused on mainly nothing but the skit. They had already had a good base for the ideas now all they had to do is add the details to it.

"Huh? Are those the two that they said were a couple? Hyio turned to see a group of girls whispering about what some people said on the bus yesterday. She looked over at Ruka whose face was tinted a light shade of pink but he still worked on the project.

"Rumors sure do travel fast." Ruka hissed. The girls got the picture and they left. Nobody wanted to be on Ruka's bad side when he go angry.

"You ok? You look like you have a fever." Hyio put the back of her hand to Ruka's head. He blushed and grabbed her hand gently.

"I'm ok." Ruka noticed that he still had Hyio's hand. He let go of it as if he had just touched fire. He bent his head own to start back on the project. He made sure his hair hung in his face so it could cover the blush on his face. Hyio turned the other way because her face was red. _Why am I blushing? I need to get a grip I can't like him I just like met him._

**Ringgggg Ringgggg Ringgggg**

It was time to go. Hyio picked her her bunny spots and her bag as she waited for Ruka to gather his things he grabbed his bunny and started towards the door along with Hyio.

* * *

___**RUKA'S POV**_

I laid in my bed starring at the cealing it was about 10:00 right now. I gently rubbed Lucky's head. I hate times like this when I can't sleep it's like a remake of when Natsume was sick only this time it was being cause by a girl I hardly knew but I started to like. I also had started to have perverted thoughts about her which made the whole deal even more sicking for me.

She was so annoying that's why I couldn't see why I liked her. She was active and when she pouted I just wanted to pinch her lip... Then I would lick it to make the pain go away and I would... **No Dirty mind!**

I rolled on my side trying to clear my mind of the perverted things going through it. I let my eye lids shut. And the only thing that came to mind while I shut my eyes was her.

"Well maybe that's not a bad thing." I yawned and finally I felt like I could sleep.

* * *

_**Hope ya liked it. It was one hell of a struggle :P **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yep hope you like the second chapter I think it was cute hehe :) anyway enjoy the story**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the chacters blah blah blah you get the picture.**_

* * *

_**A week of preperation and decourations later...**_

It was morning the light shown brightly through Ruka's white curtains. They were there to stop most of the light but that didn't work it almost seemed that the light was brighter then usuall. Ruka snuggled his head into his pillow to escape the extra light.

_**Ring Ring**_** Ring...**

Ruka groaned sitting up in the bed stretching his arms. He lazily swung his arm and turned off the alarm moved from the middle of the bed towards the left side of the bed. He swung his leads off the side of the bed. He had a queen size bed so he usually slept in the middle with his rabbit who didn't like to be apart from him long was on his right.

He slowly crept on the floor towards his closet he had took his shower last night so all he had to do was get ready. He pulled out his black shorts took of his pj pants and he slipped them on. He then put on the red socks that went up to his shin. He pulled out the black t-shirt and put it on then covering it with the red and black stripped long sleve shirt. He put his black slip on Vanz on. H was happy he didn't have to go through tying his show all day. He went to his dresser. He put on a skull ring on right hand on his middle finger and put on a plain black band. On his left he put he did the same thing but instead of a black band he put on a red had already polished his fingernails black lastnight and he just put on the black eye liner which brought his blue eys and added to the dark 'demon' effect.

He look at the black crow wings and black tail Narumi assigned him to wear yesterday and gudginly picked them up. They had straps like a back back and slipped them on. You barely noticed the straps but he was still pissed he had to wear wings so. He clipped the tail to his pants and got angrer. That was until he got a new though

Ruka grinned evily at his next move. He put fake percings in even though he was going to get yelled at it was still worth it. He but one ring on his bottom lip in each corner (_Snake bite rings_) And he put about 5 earing in each ear. He grabbed his rabbit and chuckled evily as he walked out the door into the empty halls of the dorm. As soon as he walked a the three star dorm whispers and stares instantly started towars him.

"Oh my gosh he has percings!"

"That role fits him perfectly."

"Ugh he should't even be here." Ruka head snapped towards the whispering group. He gave them one of the coldest glares he could muster. He saw them shiver and his eyes filled with hate. But his hate diminshed when a fimilar pale hand tapped him on his sholder.

"Ruka!" As soon as he saw her his face instantly turned the red in his they decided she would wear and gold to add some color to the white dress. She had on white socks that went a little passed her knee she had a gold ruffled type thing on her right thigh and she had on gold platform heels that had a stap across the top. She also had gold gloves that went from her elbow to her hand it had a little who in it for her middle finger to go in it.

She also didn't have a jacket on so the corset top of the dress was exposed and the bowl shaped bottom flared out but it stopped up at least 3in from her knees. She had on a gold choker type necklace with what looked like a white heart shape button that closed in on the side of her neck. She had on a two headbands one was gold the other was white.

"You look so cool and demonic ." Hyoi giggled as she drew the word demonic out. He chuckled with her.

"Oh so you saying you like me being evil hmm?" Ruka asked as he leaned his face closer to hers. He snickered when he got a deep pink blush out of her.

"N-no!" Hyoi said trying to sound stern but her voice cracked.

"Mhm... Anyway you look c-cute." He slanted his eyes to the oppisite side of her.

"T-thanks!" Hyoi said while petting spots. They were having a nice conversation going over the lines of their performance. That was until Narumi met them at the front of the school. Ruka hoped he wouldn't notice them because he was talking to Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Yuu. But he was so wrong. Narumi saw him and gasped.

"Omg! What did you do Ruka!" Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Yuu turned to see what Narumi was overeacting about this time. But what they saw shocked them. They understood the clothes but the percings all four of them stood there with there jaws on the floor.

"Nothing." Ruka smiled evily at Narumi. Hyoi was anxious she didn't want Ruka to get introuble pluse she thought he looked cool.

"Mr. Narumi he didn't do anything I told him I though wearing fake percings would be good for the whole evil effect. Ruka's head snapped to Hyoi was she taking the blame for him?

"Ohhh They were just a costume piece oh i'm sorry Ruka." Mr. Narumi chuckled nervously.

"It's ok." Ruka grabbed Hyoi's hand and let her towards there first period class.

"You dummy you could have gotton into trouble!" Hyoi pouted as she was pulled along to class.

"Your the dummy for wearing them plus if you got suspended who would I do my project with huh?" Ruka sighed she was right all she was trying to do was avoid him getting into trouble.

"Well fine then I'm sorry you happy now?" Ruka looked back at Hyoi who was sort of grinning.

"Sort of." She held his hand tigher and skipped along side him the whole way to class. The whole day people stared at their appearances which was normal. Ruka was dressed as a demon while Hyoi was dressed as a Angel beside him.

Towards the end of the day she was a nervous reck. She was scared to go on.


End file.
